Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Slayer Within
by vampyregirl256
Summary: 2 years after Sunnydales destruction and all is well... until Buffy becomes a vampire!  Oh no!  And is she going to bring Angelous back?  Will Buffy be a vamp forever?  And is Willow getting married? DNT READ DISCONTINUED! :
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark Friday night. The moon gave little light and there were about 5 or 6 stars shining in the night sky of Sunnydale, California. The street's and shops buzzed with people doing late night shopping and partying. The Bronze shook with the usual music and dancing and the cemetery that was a few miles away was… too quiet.

Suddenly, a tall, dark figure snuck past a large statue of a weeping angel. The tombstone said 'Thomas J. Wilson: Beloved son and co- worker, may he rest in peace. With out warning, a hand reached out of the grave of Thomas J. Wilson, the beloved son and co- worker. It grasped the ground and pulled up. Another hand popped out of the ground and boosted the rest of him up, revealing the face of a vampire named Thomas J. Wilson.

Thomas gave a loud grunt as he struggled to get out of his grave. As he tried to clamber out of the damp soil covering him, the dark figure behind his gravestone appeared. She stepped in front of Thomas the vampire and crouched to his level. She held a wooden stake firmly in her right hand. She smiled and said "Are you a bit stuck big guy?"

"What?" Thomas growled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Buffy," she plunged the Wooden stake into the vampires heart and quickly drew it back. "The vampire slayer." The vampire screamed and hissed and then spontaneously turned to ash. "Nice to meet you."

Buffy got up from here position and dusted her hands. "Another one bites the dust." She said to herself. She looked at a golden Rolex on her wrist. Buffy sighed "9 o' clock. An hour till Willow get's back from her date with Kennedy , Xander, Dawn and Andrew get back from the movie they went to see, and about 2 hours until Giles got back from the flights around the world to drop off the slayers to their families.

It had been about 2 years since Buffy, Faith and the used to be potential slayers defeated the first evil and Sunnydale was completely destroyed. Of course, even though the town sat on one of the hell mouths of Earth, Mayor Mc Farley, the new mayor of Sunnydale, decided to rebuild. It only took a year and a half before Sunnydale was completely repaired and several months later, the town became bustling with people as it had before as if nothing had changed.

In the years during Sunnydale's renovation, Buffy Summers took the remaining now full slayers to Cleveland were another hell mouth resided to train. When the girls were ready to leave to their destiny, Giles took each one by one to their families, and then to their new assigned areas were they would find more slayers and train them as they were trained to fight the vampires and demons of the world. It took about 5 months for all of them to return home and then to their new homes. The only one that didn't leave was Kennedy who was staying were ever Willow went. Principle Wood stayed for a little while, but then he left along with one of the slayers who was going to New York near where his mother lived.

Ever since the First was destroyed and all the slayers in the world awakened, patrolling for Buffy was becoming more and more moot. The last two days she didn't see a single vamp. Buffy sighed again and decided she would walk to the new house she, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy and even Andrew (who of course paid rent) lived and watch the documentary Andrew made of the great battle between the First Evil and the slayers for the 3rd time this week.

As she walked home, Buffy passed by the magic shop Anya used to run with Giles. She smiled weakly at the memory of Anya the 3000- year- old ex- demon and ex- fiancé of Xander. She remembered when she saw Anya's face when they were in the high school, ready to face the uber vamps, she was so scared, yet she stood there in the hallway ready to fight for the world. She hoped Anya was were Buffy was when she died at Glory's hands, heaven, safe beautiful heaven.

Suddenly she felt herself bump into someone.

OooOooOooO


	2. Chapter 2

OooOooOooO

The door opened wide as Dawn, Xander and Andrew walked into the Summers residence laughing and talking about the movie they just saw.

"I have to tell you, Harry Potters quite the wizard." Said Andrew. "I can only do maybe half the stuff he did in the movie."

"Andrew, you might be the biggest nerd on the earth, but you know that Harry Potter isn't real, right?" laughed Dawn.

"Dawn, I've seen vampires, demons, zombies, ghosts, witches, slayers and even a crazy God of a hell universe, I could easily believe that there's a Harry Potter who's a great wizard out there and hell, even an old castle called Hogwarts full of wizard kids." Xander said.

"Ok, Patchy what ever you say." Dawn said rolling her eyes. Xander had a black leather eye patch on to cover the crushed eye that Caleb gave to him in their battle in the vineyard.

"Well Patchy's starving." Said Xander.

"You want a cracker?" taunted Dawn.

"Ha, ha. But yeah, I would. Along with some cheese please."

"Sounds good." Said Dawn as she walked toward the kitchen. Xander and Andrew went to sit on the couch when suddenly they heard Dawn scream "BUFFY!"

OooOooOooO

Xander and Andrew ran to the kitchen and saw Dawn crouching over Buffy crying and shaking her sister and protector. "WAKE UP!" Dawn cried. "WAKE UP!"

Xander covered his mouth and whispered "Oh God! Buffy!" He went down next to Dawn and checked Buffy for a pulse and pulled his hand back covered with blood, Buffy's blood. Andrew nearly threw up at the sight of a puddle of blood lying next to Buffy's neck. He staggered out the kitchen and got to the phone and dialed the only person who could help.

OooOooOooO

Willow and Kennedy arrived at Buffy's house only seconds after Andrew called Willow. They ran past the shocked Andrew at the phone and saw Buffy on the floor. She stopped for a second stuck in the moment, and then quickly bent down next to Xander.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Willow.

"W-we got here about f-five minutes ago but we don't know exactly how long."

"She's so cold." Whispered Dawn as she held her sisters palm to her face. "She's so cold."

Willow tried not to cry but a tear or two escaped the corner of her right eye. Kennedy came down to Willow and tried to comfort her. Willow was about to cry openly when all of a sudden, she saw one of Buffy's fingers move. Dawn saw it too.

"Buffy?" Dawn said anxiously. "Buffy are you alive?" Buffy moved more this time and moaned "I'm so hungry." Willow sensed something wasn't right.

"Are you ok Buffy?" asked Willow. Suddenly Buffy's eyes opened showing yellow panthers eyes and her mouth grew fangs and as Buffy grabbed Dawn with the had she was holding and stood up on the marble kitchen floor, Dawn could see her sister was not her sister Buffy, but a vampire.

"Buffy?" whispered Dawn as she was pinned against the wall. Buffy growled like a panther that owned the color of her vampire eyes.

"You know I always wondered how that special blood of yours taste to a vampire. Why don't I see why Glory wanted it so bad." Buffy opened her mouth, ready to strike, Dawn took a spray bottle out of her pocket and sprayed it at Buffy. Buffy hissed and screamed and staggered back from Dawn, letting her run away from where she was pinned to the wall.

"Holly water spray bottle, you said to never leave home without it." Dawn said in shock, her hand still trembling on the bottle. Buffy growled angrily as she covered her now blood splotched face and as quickly as she came to, she ran out of the door into the night.

OooOooOooO

L.A, California

It was a nice breezy night in Los Angeles. A tall man is sitting in a small diner impatiently looking at his wristwatch. He wore a white T- shirt, black pants and a long draping over coat.

"Come on, where is she?" he said. Willow had just called him only minutes ago and said to meet her here. She sounded distressed and cries kept going in and out of her sentences: 'Angel- Buffy- bad things- Dawn- attached by- meet me- Ginger's Diner- Biff St.'. There was a long pause. 'Bring- Spike- important- go now!' and then she hung up.

Suddenly another tall man with blond hair and a similar outfit burst through the doors and sat in the squishy booth bench that was parallel to the other man.

"So, Angel what's the word?" asked the tall blond man with a British accent.

"Don't know Spike. All I know is that Willow called me and told me to meet her here and bring you with me. She said it was important." Answered Angel.

"Well, lets hope she gets here-" murmured Spike when suddenly, as if on cue, Willow ran through the restaurant doors and stopped in front of the table that Spike and Angel sat, her eye's red with tears.

"It's Buffy," she blurted out. "She's- she's…"

"What Willow?" asked Angel, worried for Buffy's safety. He couldn't go through Buffy dying a third time, it would be too much, too much. Spike got up from the table and helped the now sobbing Willow.

"She's- dead." Angel felt as if his heart started beating again, and then stopped and broke into pieces. Spike's face had the same expression, but it was soon disrupted when Willow spoke again. "She's a vampire."


End file.
